Just This Once
by AnimePrincessReborn
Summary: Life throws many things at people, some harder than others. Naruto ends up learning this fact after his girlfriend of several years asks him to leave so her and her boyfriend can be happy. Kiba is strong man with strong morals but huge problem hiding in the shadows of his life. all he wants is that one adventure he look fondly on forever. Could that be his once happy blonde?


_**A/N Hello everyone. Guess who isn't dead? Sorry for my long extended absence I have been dealing with some things. Life things. It had huge impact on me to put it simply. Now I am posting this in hopes of getting my butt moving again! No, I haven't forgotten my other stories as a matter of fact a few updates should be headed this way soon. Just a bit more patience until then here have some yaoi!**_

The lights of the dim club setting danced around the room in an erratic fashion. Every once in a while they would illuminate the perfect moment for a particular twosome giving them the illusion that they were spending a "moment in the spotlight." The perfect instance to share a kiss or an occasion to stare deeply into each other's eyes. It was rather sickening to watch actually. The grumpy blonde turned around to face the bartender and huffed taking another long drink from his fast disappearing gin and tonic. He was seriously starting to doubt as to why they were called "spirits" considering he had had two glasses so far and they didn't raise his soul and mood in the slightest bit. Then again he doubted anything could really raise his spirits after the fucktasticular week he had. A week that involved a whole lot of shit he never wanted to experience again. A week of heart wrenching…well..shit. God, life could be such a….as Shikamaru would say…drag. He drained the remaining bit of his drink and looked up at the bartender.

"Hard day babe?" the angelic alcohol giving nurse gave him a sad smile.

"You have no idea…" the blonde laid his head down on the cool wooden counter and inhaled what he believed was the fragrance of lemon pine-sol. Well, at least this place was sanitary can't say that for many clubs. He held out his glass to ask for more. The bartender chuckled.

"Still want a G & T?" Before the blonde had a chance to answer another voice spoke from beside him.

"G&T? This guy? Nah. Make it a glass of straight rum. Pirate juice can cure any hard day." The blonde lifted his head and stared at the stranger who changed his order. For all this gentleman could know he may be allergic to rum, or… things in rum. Come to think of it he'd never had the drink so it was an actual possibility. He glared through slightly blurred vision. The guy had dark hair in this light….maybe. It looked like it could be brown, probably. The guy flashed a smile. "My treat." The blonde nodded at the bartender, changing his tune immediately. If the guy was willing to pay, why not accept his offer to help him reach internal peace. Hell if he wanted to join, Naruto would even allow that. As long as he kept up the charity that is to say.

"You got it sweetie". The bartender winked at the stranger man and turned to get the drink.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kiba." The dark haired guy extended his hand in an abrupt, manly fashion. The blonde eyed it suspiciously for a moment, before taking it.

"Naruto." He replied curtly making sure he made eye contact. He didn't want this guy to think he was too inebriated, to be aware of his surroundings. He was no fool, there would be no taking advantage of this guy on this night! He was torn from his inner ramblings by the sound of Kiba's voice.

"So you come here often?" the Kiba smirked again at Naruto. Naruto looked around slightly and brought his attention right back to Kiba's dark onyx eyes. A gay club his regular hangout? Wasn't bad but definitely not something he'd allow to manifest ordinarily in his life.

"Nope, not really my place so to speak." He quickly turned his attention to the bartender who was approaching him carefully holding a glass of amber liquid. He brought it to his face and sniffed it, instantly regretting that decision. It burned his nostrils. Taking a deep breath, he took a swig of the hard liquor. He retched and coughed a little, choking down the burning liquid-fire entering his system. He took another, more gentle sip, before the liquors initial effect subsided. Seconds ticked by and he felt a brand new sensation. Not all bad at least. The effect was already numbing the week away.

"So then was it curiosity that would land you here even if it's not your scene?" The guy had a slightly hopeful look in his eye. the kind of hopeful look which indicated hey…maybe he will come home and love me and give me vast amounts of sex and emotions and crap. Naruto wanted to crush that as soon as possible.

"Nah only place I could go." He took a more gracious swallow this time. Good stuff rum was he decided. He was starting to understand pirates better now. Pillaging and plundering (whatever it was) seemed like a brilliant idea.

"And why is that?" The Kiba guy took a seat closing the distance between his and the blonde. Naruto shifted the stool next to him opposite direction of the incoming brunette, adding more personal space.

"I'm going through a really hard divorce right now. The bitch took the house the kids the dog and the local drunkard watering hole." He felt a sharp pain go through his chest. He could still feel…another swig of rum should fix that right up. The blonde was really wondering as to why he didn't indulge in this drink more often or ever for that matter. Every burning tear bringing sip brought less though and emotion. Just what he was looking for.

"Ah the bitch…well can I interest you in a night of fun filled revenge."

"Sure if it involves making her get on her knees and beg for my forgiveness followed by an "I'm sorry" blowjob, otherwise, not a chance. I don't swing that way nor do I have the remote desire to satiate your need for "fun"." Naruto spat out rather harshly. He looked over at Kiba, who hopefully was wounded by the attack and would stomp off leaving him be. The brunette didn't. As a matter of fact the guy looked quite amused. And moved to the stool directly next to Naruto again, closing the distance as well as trapping the blonde who had no more seats to move to.

"Ah so you're not gay. I see. Pity, you're one of the best looking here." Naruto smirked at the guy cockily

"You damn right I am. Blonde is beautiful." The Kiba guy laughed. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle himself. It was a real heartfelt laugh this guy had, not holding back anything. The kind people remember fondly and reminisce about. The blonde boy found himself feeling a little warmer at the sound of it. He held up his glass and looked into the amber liquid…perhaps he should stop drinking this, it was making him feel…nice. He didn't want to be nice he wanted to make everyone go away and leave him alone. However it would be rude to waste the alcohol…and he was taught better than that.

"You sure you don't want to try me for tonight? Just a one night thing, I'll even play catcher for you." Naruto gave the guy a puzzled look. Catcher? Catcher? Did he mean….? Naruto gasped inwardly at the myriad of images that attacked his brain. He shook the onslaught off and let out a snort. What was this guy playing at? Sex with a man was still sex with man. And fact was he didn't like men. However…. even with a man…it was still sex…which was never a bad idea. Or in this case maybe it was. He shook his head in an attempt to make the thoughts disappear. The alcohol was making his brain that had a face turn off; the other brain however liked the idea of a promising night of pleasure.

Unable to shake the imagery away he took another sip of the amber liquid in his glass. Kiba motioned for the bartender to bring over another drink. Naruto sighed and started to feel a little generous to the other man. Sure why the hell not humor him with the thought he may have a chance at this man who was steeled in his sexuality as a straight man. Could be funny to watch him flounder around trying to convince the blonde.  
>"Try again …Kiba. You have until my glass is empty to convince me." He lifted his new glass and showed it to the brunette. Kiba cocked an eyebrow at the blonde and tilted his head…like a puppy. It was…kind of …cute. He snapped his head up and straightened his posture. NO! He would not give in, the guy would have to work for his night of figurative sex! He liked to consider himself more than just your everyday daddy issue manslut. He had standards and those were girls. He was positive. "<em>Positively failing and falling more and more into sodomizing this random guy<em>, _and having a night of grand debauchery"_ a small voice spoke from the depths of his mind. Which was every bit disturbing to the boy, voices are never normal. How drunk was he again? Naruto looked to the bartender who was cocking an amused eyebrow at him. Why didn't the sweet bartender come to his rescue? A thought struck him; the bartender was probably in cahoots with this pirate juice giving prostitute. His brain was spazzing out . Drunk Naruto was starting to take over more. He felt the voice of reason speak up from the back of his brain, slightly silenced by the alcohol to almost a whisper. He figured the bartender was just amused and from an outsiders view this was probably entertaining.

"I don't need to convince you. I see you're already contemplating it." Naruto looked back to Kiba, gave him a skeptical look and took a swig. There were maybe one or two more sips left in the glass. He was deeply trying to convey how uninterested and unconvinced he was. Apparently he needed more practice. He started to think perhaps he shouldn't have accepted this stranger man's villainous pirate drink. And definitely should have refused the second. It clouded everything in you and made you judge incorrectly. He fought it harder. He would not be swayed.

"Nice try, but you can't brain ninja me dude. I'm straight and you…have nothing on women." The blonde slurred out. The brunette snickered.

"It's just one night to try and see what you think." Naruto drained his glass. He had decided game over. He didn't really want to be convinced of it.

"Mmm not feeling it Kiba…but hey you got style and mad game…I'm sure any guy here would go crazy for your…ninja skills." He placed his glass on the counter and sighed at the lack of liquid within it. But he was now wiser to the danger of rum; and while it brought goodness, it also brought an agonizing urge to take offers form strange men in clubs.

"What if I was to say that I'm sick and dying and I have chosen you after a careful selection to be one of my last one nighters." Naruto looked at the guy and laughed outright.

"God …Kiba that's the worst pick up line I have ever heard…." Kiba laughed with the blonde.

"C'mon Naruto, just this one night. You won't regret it. And if it doesn't work for you then you get to walk away from tonight knowing you're not gay and feeling sexually satisfied. You'll never have to think about it again." Kiba locked eyes with Naruto in a challenging manner. The blonde sighed. Game , set, match. He was slightly drunk and even if he weren't gay. He _was_ easy. Plus this guy was the farthest from her; which is what he needed at that moment. At least in this instance he couldn't lose then again what else was there to lose?

"Alright. Fine. Let's go." He stood up and took out his wallet. He pulled out some cash from his wallet, and started to hand it to the bartender. A split second before the money reached the smiling barkeep Kiba thrust his arm out in front of Naruto's stopping him. "Not uh, told you on me." He smirked and Naruto rolled his eyes and started towards the exit.

"See you later Hiro." Kiba said rather cheerfully to the bartender with a smile. The bartender nodded and waved as the two men left.

"Hmm Hiro? So it was a man." Kiba heard Naruto murmur before exiting the club doors. The blonde was suppressing the urge to go back and take a closer look. Possibly grope the supposed man's crotch just to see. It was the only way to truly be sure…no man should be that beautiful.

"_Maybe you really are gay, finding a man so attractive"_… the inner voice badgered.

"_Or It was a really pretty man_" the more familiar sounding reasonable voice stated. _"Like an accident or bug. Life occasionally has those."_

The blonde shook his head. He hated inner conversations with himself he felt crazy whenever it happened, and drunk inner conversations were the worst. They often remained in his subconscious till BAM one day he'd find himself acting strangely to some new subconscious drunk fear. Speaking of fears, he squinted his eyes. It had gotten exceptionally dark out.

The blonde glanced around the dark parking lot adjusting to the even dimmer lighting. A whole new drunk mindset started to overtake him in which he began over thinking everything. Did this guy even have a car? If not...he did have his...He sighed inwardly as a sharp pain tore through his chest again. He cursed silently under his breath at the confusion his physical body was causing him. What was he on? Going into this situation under these conditions would definitely fuck him up. But none of the girls he had been with changed a thing. He still felt so much pain and so much anger….by doing this he would only be adding confusion to the mix. Initially his thoughts on doing were negative but now…now he just wanted to shut everything off. He heard the door to the club open up , taking him out of his thoughts.

Naruto looked to the brunette who was now exiting the noisy building.  
>"So Kiba... " He tried to talk calmly and casually, but couldn't muster up the ability to say what needed to be said next. In a flurry slur of what he assumed to be words, he asked, "Your place...or mine?" It came out sounding like mandarin, even though he was trying to sound all cool and confident like. He wanted to come off super smooth and assured that things would be okay. That he felt completely fine sleeping with a man. Oh. god. He was going to sleep with a man. He felt his face go slack. His mind was unable to compute the situation. The brunette chuckled and patted him on the back.<p>

"So Naruto...do you have a car or want to take a cab?" Naruto shook his head, thought process suddenly regaining momentum. A cab would have a driver, a driver would be a witness, a witness meant someone would know, someone would that…that.. he was going to sleep with a man. And again for the second time his brain stopped unable to progress. "No" was the only audible thing that came from his mouth.

"So…does that mean no to the cab or the car?" the brunette smiled. Regaining control again Naruto did the only thing he was capable of.

He pointed over to where his car was parked.

Kiba smiled and nodded in understanding. Walking towards the car, Naruto wondered if he was even capable of driving. He attempted to walk a straight line just to see. His answer came to him when he looked down and swore the pebbles were dancing some stone version of the cha-cha. As they reached the car he felt a light tap on his shoulder and whirled around to face Kiba. Their faces were really close, so he thought any way. He studied the other man's face. Taking in the features. The masculine, manly features, that men possessed. Men like him. With penises. And there was the mental shutdown again, only to once again and probably not for the last time to be brought out of it by Kiba's voice.

"Hand them over blondie." Kiba's hand was palm up waiting for the keys. Naruto sighed and looked at the man skeptically. Was this guy serious? The brunette rolled his eyes. Naruto narrowed his eyes further, was that gesture supposed to mean he was serious?

With a huff the brunette began, "You're going through a divorce remember? She took the house and everything. Whether that is true or not, it doesn't sound like you have a place to go, however I do." He winked at the stunned blonde. "Plus...I haven't drank at all, and it is hard to give directions to someone who is buzzed." Naruto looked to the ground and nodded in defeat. Like it or not the guy was right. He even spared his pride by saying he was only buzzed instead of making him own up to being a ightweight. He shoved his hand rather forcefully into his pocket. He pulled out a set of keys and dropped them into the other mans outstretched hand.

An actual complete thought occurred to him as he climbed into the passenger side. A thought that for the first time that night did not correspond with him going home with a man. But rather a though on the actual man himself. This one was crafty he was. He did something most men don't. He listened and paid attention. As he shut his door and buckled up, he wondered if all gay men were this good, if so it was easy to see why they got so many girls to be friends with them. He suddenly felt something ease inside him. At least the man he chose to sleep with seemed to be a real decent one. One who listened and cared about what you said. He relaxed into the seat prepared to stare out the window at a bunch of trees and buildings and streets that would go by in a blur, completely comforted by the thought of going too fast to recognize who was out and about.

Kiba started up the car and turned to look out the back window to back out of the spot. The first thing he took notice of was that there was almost no back seat visible. He sighed and felt a slight pang of guilt. He had seen it from outside the car through the window. Though, it wasn't as detailed as the image before him. That was his first clue that Naruto probably wasn't lying too much about this divorce. He felt bad for the blonde next to him. Seeing the back seat of the car had him make up his mind. He needed to help him out. He needed to help get this adorable blonde back on his feet and back into the world. Even if it was supposed to be only a one night stand, taking in the situation he made up his mind.

He tried to convince himself he wasn't a total jerk for asking Naruto to sleep with him….he cursed himself. He had seen the look before he should have known not to take advantage of it. Again he tried to reason that he wasn't total scum since he was going to let him stay…and sex wasn't too much to ask for. Kiba halted his thoughts. That did it. That last subconscious thought did it. He was a horrible person. And he was going to hell, especially, if he went through with this. He glanced over at the blonde who gave a half smile. A half smile that was as awkward as awkward can get. His eyes traveled away from the smile that made his chest heavy with guilt and he let his eyes wander, all over the blondes face down to his lips. He bet they felt warm and would be just great….Yup. That definitely settled it. He was most assuredly going to hell. He reset his eyes back on the road. No more straying, last thing he needed was to feel guilty about this and messing up the other man's car.

After a brief trip down a few blocks and a right turn then a left he smoothly he pulled into a spot on the side of the street that was outside his building. Seconds started to tick by in super slow speed. The air was heavy with things he felt needed to be said thoughts he needed to think. Yet all he could find himself thinking about was the blonde beside him. What felt like an eternity of awkwardness, came to a sudden halt when the blonde finally spoke his first words since the club.

"Hey." Kiba turned to look at the blonde and was completely caught off guard by what happened next. Rather than turning and meeting the image of Naruto's face he turned his head right into Naruto's assault trap of a kiss. He actually felt his brain turn off as his lips melted against Naruto's. The blonde became surprisingly forceful and forward with his motions pulling Kiba closer into the kiss. He opened his mouth slightly for some air and found it almost immediately intruded by Naruto's tongue. He wanted to think, to tell the blonde not to do this, to save some of his good nature and humanity he had left. The blonde delved deeper into his mouth controlling the situation. And Kiba….Kiba found himself letting him. The blonde pulled away suddenly and opened his car door and dashed toward the building. Kiba grabbed the keys and followed after him, his brain still plenty fuzzy from that kiss. Damn that boy could kiss. Maybe his last bit of humanity and everything would be worth giving up. He tried to shake those thoughts. NO! he couldn't take advantage of him.

As he walked up the steps he felt everything judging him, the stairs with each creak scolded him and his hormones spitting insults of shame and fury. The halls echoed with mischievous silence saying no one was around. The air felt colder and unforgiving, as if he had already committed some terrible crime. The walls screamed to go for it right here and now each corner beckoning dirty shameless pleasure filled fantasies. He tried his best to ignore the walls. Finally they reached his door. He was only on the third floor but god. That was the longest walk up a set of twenty steps he had ever had. The blonde nodded to the wooden barrier between the hallway and his sanctuary and smiled.

"This you?" Kiba nodded, unable to speak for the lump in his throat. He stepped inside the apartment and instantly felt a little better. Home meant safety. Home meant a warm bed and a door. A door he could run to and lock behind him so the sweet seductive blonde did not entice him into hating himself. He wanted to like himself and be able to look himself in the mirror when he woke up in the morning. Before he could take two steps inside and felt pressure on his back. The next thirty seconds went by so fast the brunette was mesmerized by how well the blonde maneuvered in his intoxicated state. In the short period of time he heard the door shut the locks click and found himself whisked to the couch.

He meshed his lips against Naruto's no longer worrying about trivial things such as walls railings cabbages and kings. All that mattered at this moment was he was interlocked with a gorgeous blonde and they were slowly making their way to his room. He felt Naruto grab at his shirt and tug it up slowly. Rather roughly he pushed Naruto down on the couch. Falling back onto the plush the blonde looked up at the brunette. Kiba looked into his eyes and saw it, the pain the sadness. It was enough for him to regain himself and dash to the door down the hall that led to his bedroom. Once locked inside he sank to the floor. What. The. Living. Fuck. Had. Just. Happened. His brain fragmented words into sentences. He was confused he just turned down a hot blonde for morality…This was going to be a long night.

_**So I hoped you liked it so far. This one has been on my mind for a while and I really wanted to start it. sometimes you got to get the ideas out of your head to make room for others right? **_


End file.
